


This Dance of Light, This Sacred Blessing

by shewhospeakswiththunder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Is this prose?, Oral Sex, POV Rey, Sex, Snippets, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhospeakswiththunder/pseuds/shewhospeakswiththunder
Summary: Snapshots in a modern AU.





	This Dance of Light, This Sacred Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rissanox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissanox/gifts).



**September 9, 2017**

Rey’s trembling hands gripped the ribbon-bound bundle of jewel-bright flowers more tightly as she made a conscious effort to keep the color-saturated petals away from her white dress. She had already inadvertently brushed them against the lacy fabric once and while Rose, her maid-of-honor, had assured her that the magenta swipe was small and barely noticeable, she didn’t want to risk a repeat of the incident.

She hadn’t thought she would be anywhere near as nervous as she now felt.

**Autumn, 2011**

The perpendicular streets of downtown’s Courthouse Square were fringed by a border of stately trees whose leaves sported a jaunty yellow that, when the sun broke through fall’s gray curtain just right, shone as if they were their own source of light.

But Rey wasn’t thinking of the trees as she regarded the man dressed in impeccable business-casual sitting across the table from her. The Senator’s son had taken her out to lunch at the kosher deli, one block away from Courthouse Square, on that crisp afternoon. His quiet, reserved manner of speech and endearing hesitations softened the harsh bite of the bitter almost-winter wind, which had rudely painted pink on her cheeks and the tip of her nose on the short walk to the deli.

She was curious at her behavior. For once, she wasn’t totally engrossed in the enticing layers of the warm sauerkraut reuben in front of her, her favorite – and, instead, found herself far more interested in the warm kindness in the man’s eyes.

**Winter, 2012**

A delicious warmth seeped into the couple’s bones as hot water cascaded down and ran over their skin. The night had been quiet, all ambient noise having been muted by the soft drifts of white piling on the ground and bare branches of trees as their snowy evening walk led them along the train tracks stretching out behind Ben’s home.

He now towered over her as he slowly ran his fingers up and down her arm, leaving goosebumps in their teasing wake, despite the steamy heat. Reaching over her shoulder, he flicked open the shampoo bottle cap with his thumb, poured a small amount into his hands, and began gently massaging it into her hair.

Pushing her further under the streaming water, he cupped one hand over her forehead to protect her eyes and rinsed, every movement slow, careful, deliberate. Lathering a lufa with a soap of masculine-clean fragrance, he tenderly washed her shoulders, her back. Brushing down her arms, he tended each hand, running his fingertips over the length of each digit and savoring every second as he pulled the soap along each one. Kneeling, he then washed her feet, one at a time.

Rey had a hard time holding back her tears.

**Spring, 2012**

“Ben broke up with me.”

Rey felt the cold plastic digging into the back of her thighs as she perched on the countertop, in the kitchen she shared with her dearest friend and long-time roommate, Rose. She gripped its edge with white knuckles. Rose had been worried - she had a right to know why Rey had been so distant, so Rey had pushed through her strong sense of hesitancy and opened up, a particular challenge for someone who had closely guarded her feelings all her life. The time of tears was over, the time of vulnerability with a loving friend was now.

“Did he say why?”

“He said he’s too old for me.”

“Oh, Rey, that sucks.”

“I don’t get it! I’m nineteen, I can make my own decisions. And he’s only nine years older! It’s not that much when you think about it.”

A light buzz from Rey’s pocket.

“He keeps texting me, though, it’s driving me crazy. I need more time. I don’t know what to do.”

A shrug. “I think he wants to talk to you.”

“I don’t _want_ to talk to him! _He_ broke up with _me_!”

A half-smile, another shrug.

Later, an irate phone call.

“ _Rey, I made a mistake. I’m just… not happy. I want to try again_.”

“You need to figure out what you really want, because I’m not doing this again. Either we’re together, or we’re not. I’m _not_ playing games, Ben.”

Rey’s heart squeezed painfully in her chest, seized by an old fear.

**Summer, 2012**

Ocean City, Maryland, was a town of sandy dunes and mini-golf, of weathered boardwalks and condos painted in faded teal and salmon.

Rey and Ben were done exploring the beach, though, having had their fill of sand between their toes and pretzel dogs on sticks. They were done with the gritty trail that led to grassy coastlands of grazing wild ponies, done with sipping Malibu Bay Breezes as warm evening winds tangled their hair with the salt it carried from the white-capped waves crashing only yards away.

What they were not finished with yet was Rey’s pliant tongue, slowly running along the silky skin of Ben’s cock, her knees planted on the cold marble bathroom floor as his hands tensed in her hair, lightly coaxing her back and forth along his length.

She had known for some time that she was his, but as he choked through the ecstasy of orgasm, “ _Fuck_ , Rey, I’m in love with you,” she knew his heart belonged to her.

And she swallowed it all.

**Spring, 2013**

The brutal Copenhagen winter had been bitterly cold, all knitted scarves and frigid stone under her boots, but Rey returned to American soil just as the tulips and daffodils were beginning to unfold their riot of color from their earthy beds, almost shouting their welcome to her.

Ben had met her at the airport, and Rey knew she looked exhausted and jet-lagged, and that her hair was probably a mess from the nap she had taken on the commuter flight from Newark. She also knew the moment she saw his smiling face that she was truly home.

She ran to him.

“No tears,” Ben said, wiping her cheek dry as her chin trembled. His private, reserved soul did not want to bare his inner joy to the busy crowds, but Rey caught the hastily hidden glistening in his own eyes and knew that his gentle admonition was addressed as much to himself as to her.

**Winter, 2013**

Rey loved playing house with Ben.

She loved it when he brought home bouquets of daisies for her.

She loved it when he poured her wine at dinner.

She loved it when he slipped his big warm hand up her shirt and teased her.

She loved it when he was fresh from the shower and he threw her on the bed without preamble and took her right there.

She loved it when he bent her over the arm of their favorite chair and fucked her until she cried out.

She loved it when he pulled her hair a little and growled raggedly into her ear, “Want me to come inside you?”

Always. Yes.

**Autumn, 2015**

The judge was kind but solemn. Rey wore a white eyelet sundress, and Ben, a nice button-down. They both cried a little as the judge spoke to them reverently about the sacred pact into which they now entered, holding each other’s hands as the man imparted the sacrifices and joy they would walk through in their life together.

It was just the two of them, and nothing had ever felt more right.

**Summer, 2016**

Rey had never thought she would want children, mainly because she’d been convinced she would die alone with several too many cats.

With Ben, life took on a different flavor than had been predicted by her insecure imaginings. She was safe, she was loved. She had a good, clean home, and raising a child had never seemed more feasible, more desirable.

But, their bank accounts simply weren’t ready.

And if Rey couldn’t have a baby, she sure as hell was going to have a cat.

And so, Artoo was introduced to their apartment, playful even in the local shelter and more curious than Rey had ever thought a cat could be. His bright blue eyes took in everything, and his white fur with gray and black speckles offered a warm and heavenly softness.

And she loved him dearly.

**Summer, 2017**

A woman’s loins sometimes have a mind of their own.

And so, Bibi the Corgi puppy became the constant playmate and friendly brother that Artoo didn’t even know he wanted.

**September 9, 2017**

Music began to fill the cool stone cathedral, a lilting melody that Rey herself had picked out well in advance of the special day. She watched as her sweet Rose commenced her solemn walk down the aisle, her stomach twisting uncomfortably beneath her finery, her knees weakening.

She was already married to Ben, had been for some time, so why in the world would she be nervous about an official ceremony for their loved ones to finally celebrate with them?

The music gave her the familiar cue, and she knew it was her turn. Thoughts and memories fell aside as she stepped through the ornately carved wooden door frame.

Her friends and family stood on seeing her, and the effect was immediate. An anticipatory hush fell on the hall, and she knew, never more fully than at that moment, that she was blissfully content. The gathering was small, but it was perfect.

Ben’s eyes lit up when he saw her in her wedding dress, and her smile bloomed wider. Each step brought her closer to the man to whom she had always belonged, even before she’d fully realized it, and all she could think about was just how _right_ it all was.

Her heart was alight with love, and she couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Rumi's [The Privileged Lovers](https://journeyintoyoursoul.wordpress.com/2011/08/29/rumi-love-poem-the-privileged-lovers/).


End file.
